Revenge Of The Nightmare
by Boston Anonymous
Summary: By popular demand, the sequel to "The Nightmare Before Love" & "Nightmare Revisited"! The Spider Queen is back and ready to cause some trouble for our supernatural Big Time Rush boys. Will Logan and Kendall from the Real World Universe be able to save their doppelgangers? Or is Halloweenverse destined to fall under its cruel new reign? Established Kogan/Eventual Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan and eventual Jarlos**

**Warnings: boy x boy/dark themes/supernatural creepyness of epic proportions!**

**Note: Sequel to **_**Nightmare Before Love**_** and **_**Nightmare Revisited**_**.**

* * *

_Real World Verse_

* * *

The little apartment of 2J was quiet in the early morning light. L.A traffic filtered through the windows, with the occasional sounds of people two stories below starting their day. Various exchanges of good mornings, splishy splashing in the pool, a dog here and there barking in the park nearby.

Nothing but a typical morning...with no indication, whatsoever, that the day that would follow would be anything but the same.

The first sounds of stirring often came from a familiar source in this home. Mamma Knight padding gently into the kitchen, making her coffee, putting together breakfast. If one would ask her what her favorite time of day was, she would say this. These few and precious moments of quiet...which were about to end in 3...2...1...

"Ow! Mom! Kendall's being a jerk again!"

"She's been playing angry birds on my phone...again! She erased my last game!"

"Well if your scores were any good then I could _see_ why you'd be upset..."

"Who used my Cuda Man Hair Gel? Huh! Who!"

"Where's my helmet? Has anyone seen my helmet!"

The horde of angry, tired and loud adolescents entered the kitchen, tearing apart the quiet serenity that had, just moments ago, been comfortably settled. Now, chaos ruled.

James stomped over to Kendall, holding the empty bottle in his hand, "You're hair is looking rather put together this morning." He said with a air of accusation. Kendall, who was currently holding his iPhone high up in the air as his younger sister kept attempting to jump up and grab it, rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I didn't use your stupid hair gel." He paused, turning to Carlos who had torn the couch apart in his quest to find his missing head gear, "But rumor has it that our little Latin lover had himself a date last night...so chances are he was looking for a little pick-me-up."

Blue eyes of ice turned to Carlos, who finally jumped up triumphant, placing his beloved helmet onto his head, completely unaware of this exchange between two of his best friends

"Hey I found it-" Carlos began, turning to his family, only to be met face to face with James, glaring at him.

"Oh...h-hey-" Carlos began, but jumped when James began speaking.

"So I heard you had a date last night."

Chuckling nervously, Carlos said, "Oh...uh...well..."

But James cut him off, advancing on the boy, "Who was she? What was her name? Where did you go? Did you use my hair gel!"

"Uh...uh..." Carlos stammered, stepping back nervously at the questions being fired at him. He slipped on a orange pillow, tumbling to the ground.

"Well?" James said, crossing his arms and waited for an answer as he towered over the boy.

"James...leave Carlos alone. It's to early for interrogations." Mama Knight said with a yawn, walking over to the boys with two plates of pancakes in her hands, "Clean up this mess before you eat." She finished, walking over to the dinning room table and placing the plates down.

"Where's Logan?" Katie asked Kendall, her mouth stuffed full of pancakes and syrup. She gulped them down loudly when her mother gave her a stern look for speaking with her mouth full. Kendall plopped down next to his sister, digging into the food, "Still asleep."

"What?" Said James, sitting down across from Kendall, "He's normally the first one up after your mom."

Speaking of Mama Knight, the elder woman was regarding her son questioningly over a cup of coffee. "Kendall?" She began, "Is he alright?"

Nodding, Kendall avoided looking at her, instead saying, "Yeah fine." Just as she was about to question him again, Kendall cut her off, turning to Carlos and loudly saying, "So! You had a date last night! Tell us _all_ about it."

He blatantly ignored his mothers sigh of frustration, and instead focused on Carlos who froze with a fork halfway to his already stuffed face; a bit of maple syrup rolling down his chin.

"Um..." He began, then swallowed his food loudly before putting down his fork, "It was...fine."

"Whatever happened to Muffy?" Katie asked Carlos.

Wincing, he answered, "She ended up moving...to Transylvania."

"So who was she?" James asked, glaring at Carlos. "Your date? Anyone we know? Did she like your _hair_?"

The Latino regarded James nervously and answered, "Oh um...n-no one really. It wasn't...it's not a big deal."

"Well someones being evasive." Katie exclaimed, then shrugged when everyone turned to her with a small glare, "What? It's true!"

Carlos suddenly jumped up, avoiding looking at everyone, "Um...I'm gonna jump in the shower." He mumbled, then dashed off towards the bathroom.

While James, Kendall and Mama Knight all looked at each other, confused at Carlos's evasive behavior, Katie just sighed. "I do _not_ want to grow up. Relationships seem way to complicated." She paused to shove some more pancakes into her mouth, "I'm never dating!"

"Good." All three people at the table said, which caused Katie to roll her eyes.

"What's good?" A voice mumbled from the hallway, and everyone turned to see Logan shuffle into the room. He ran a hand through his messy hair, while dark circles were lined prominently under his eyes, and his voice was craggy and rough.

"I'm never dating." Katie called out triumphantly, and Logan nodded.

"Good." He agreed, plopping down in a seat next to Kendall. He laid his head on the boys shoulder, and Kendall gently ran a hand through though Logan's morning mop top.

"You all right honey?" Mama Knight asked, shooting Kendall a questioning glare, to which her son just sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah. Just...tired." Logan answered, forcing himself off Kendall to blearily look at the others, trying to give them a small, reassuring smile.

"You want some breakfast?" Kendall asked before Mama Knight could, and even though Logan gave a small grimace, he nodded. He knew even if he said no, Kendall would just push him to eat anyways, so he gave in.

"You look awful." Katie said, then turned to James, "At least you know he's not stealing your Cuda stuff."

"That possibility hasn't been fully explored yet." James said, watching as Logan rolled his eyes at the two before grabbing Katie and giving her a little noogie.

"Hey watch the hair!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Why? You're never dating. You don't need to look cute for anyone." Logan said, then smiled up at Kendall as the blond placed some pancakes in front of Logan. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Kendall silently sent Logan a direct order: eat.

Sighing, Logan tore his eyes away and picked up a fork, slowly working his way through the food.

"Well I have some stuff I need to get done today. What are you boys doing?" Mama Knight asked trying to change the conversation from her daughter dating (a frightening thought) while still looking over Logan with her natural motherly worry.

"Pool." Kendall answered.

"Pool." James answered.

"Pool." Logan answered.

"Angry birds." Katie answered, "Ow!" She yelled glaring at Kendall who had kicked her none to gently under the table. "Fine. I'll see if I can borrow Taylor's game." She shot at him, sighing as she stood up. "At least _he_ doesn't mind when I beat his low scores." She muttered, walking towards her room, then artfully dodged a flying sock being thrown by her brother.

Standing, Mama Knight began clearing the dishes, "Okay boys. I'm going to get ready. If you need me I'll have my cell."

"Kay." All three boys chorused their answer as the elder Knight left the room.

James stood as well, "I'm going to see if I can get more information out of Carols about this mystery date of his."

"Dude, why do you care?" Kendall asked.

"Friends do not keep secrets." James answered.

"James, we keep secrets from each other all the time." Logan said, looking up at his friend, "And Carlos will tell us when he's ready."

Huffing, James crossed his arms, "What? I tell you guys everything! I can't believe you keep things from me!"

Logan and Kendall shared another look, then Kendall turned to James, "So...you want us to be completely honest with you. About everything?" At James energetic nod, Kendall smirked and said, "Even about what Logan and I did yesterday? And last night?" With a waggle of his eyebrows he shot a suggestive glance at his now beat red boyfriend and continued, "What we'll probably do later today-"

"Okay!" James exclaimed, "Fine. You don't have to tell me everything." Sighing he grabbed his empty bottle, "And this Cuda mystery isn't over yet!" He yelled before stomping away.

Alone, Kendall turned to Logan, "How are you feeling?"

A shrug, "Okay...better." He paused, "Thanks for letting me sleep in. I needed that extra hour."

Nodding, "Last night was...rough" Kendall began, then frowned when Logan froze. "Baby. Maybe you should talk to someone about these nightmares. They're hardly bad dreams anymore...more like night terrors."

Putting down his fork, Logan ran his hands on his face, sighing and shaking his head, "I just don't understand it. I was doing so much better...and now...these nightmares coming back..." He scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know. They're different. Before...it was always things I recognized. Like...memories. Now...things are familiar...but everything's upside down." He pleaded with Kendall to understand, but he knew the boy couldn't. "I don't know. Maybe I _should_ talk to someone. I don't know why my nightmares keep getting worse...and more frequent. It's been like what? Three weeks in a row? It sucks. And it's not fair to you-"

"Hey." Kendall cut Logan off, "Don't worry about me okay? I already told you I'm sticking with you no matter what." He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing it while sliding his other hand along the back of Logan's neck. He pulled him in close so that their foreheads were connected, "I just hate seeing you suffer like this."

Nodding, Logan said, "I know you don't want me to worry about you. But I care about you so I'm going to worry okay? And I want to get better, for the both of us." He sighed, "I just wish I could understand what's going on. Almost a year and a half with only occasional nightmares and now all of a sudden, it's every night?" He sighed again, "I don't know Kendall."

Kendall lifted his head and pulled Logan's forehead in for a kiss, "How about you finish your breakfast, take a shower, and then meet me down by the pool okay? We'll talk about what we're going to do next." He squeezed Logan's hand, which he had yet to let go of, "We'll figure this out. I promise."

Logan gazed at Kendall with open and complete adoration, "I love you." He said, raising his free hand to cup Kendall's cheek, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Scoffing, Kendall replied cheekily, "I know." Then laughed when Logan swatted him, "I'm kidding baby. And I'm the lucky one." He wrapped his arms around Logan and squeezed the boy tight, "Never letting you go."

Hugging him back, Logan enjoyed being in Kendall's embrace for the moment, until they let go. "See you in twenty minutes?" Logan asked as Kendall stood and nodded. "Take your time."

Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan, "I'll miss you." He whispered when he pulled away. Logan just rolled his eyes, "It wont be long I promise." But Logan watched Kendall's every movement as he made his way to the apartment door and left.

With a sigh, now alone, Logan stood, slowly and carefully. A wave of exhaustion he had been holding back swept over his face, and his eyes darkened with nerves. He wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering as he looked around the empty room. "Just a dream Logan. It can't hurt you. It was all just a dream." He shuddered, closing his eyes to shake away the thoughts that were crawling towards the front of his mind.

Not able to be alone a second more, Logan looked around once more, then left.

Silence descended onto the room again. Even and quiet until the next inhabitant made itself known. But for now it would wait patiently...not to be disturbed-

A crackle. A small sound of something _foreign_ and wrong that didn't belong in this small home. Then, that sound again, this time louder and accompanying with a broken line of light that one would consider a long line of electricity...or something else...

Again. A spark. Longer and louder, it was clawing it's way into this home, breaking the bonds that held it together, changing it from what it is...to what this spark wanted it to be.

With one last effort, the spark came back, longer, louder, and this time splintering into a spiderweb of bright light...it opened wide enough so that something could fall through.

A figure, not small but not large enough to do damage landed on the floor of this apartment, covered in smoke and emitting coughing sounds that sounded more like a dying hack, but actually belonged to a small girl.

The figure groaned, then crawled over to the orange couch, using it as leverage to lift herself up. Dressed in black robes, donning a large witches hat, the figure waved away the smoke emoting from her clothing to look around at the surroundings. Narrowing her brown eyes, the young girl who shared her face with the pretty girl in photos around the home, placed a hand on her back, while the other hand stretched out into the open.

With another loud crack, a long broom fell through the the last spark that split the air in two, and landed neatly in her hand.

Moaning in pain, she muttered," You call yourself a witch?" She twisted her back, wincing at the sounds of her back popping, "Girl, you've really got to work on your landing."

She looked around at the empty apartment, and nodded, satisfied she was in the right place, "Okay. Let's get to work."

* * *

**So the updates for this story might be slow going for a while. I'm going to try and plow through _Proof Of Love_, which is about halfway finished, and when I'm done with that I can focus more on this story. But I am going to update this as soon as I can! I hope you like whats to come and review are always loved and appreciated!**

**xoxo BA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Schmoley! Wow I cannot believe how many reviews this first chapter got! People, I am lucky if I get FIVE reviews for a chapter, so thank you sooooooo much for reviewing! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update I _promise_. I know I've been slacking a bit on this story, but things got a little crazy in my life. (For example, did you know bridezillas were real outside of reality television? I didn't. But apparently I was wrong. So very _frighteningly_ wrong.) But things have quieted down now so I am back to writing! YAY!**

**So thank you a million times for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy this crazy ride these boys are about to go on! I've got lots of ideas and I can't wait to put them into action!**

* * *

_Real World Verse_

* * *

Katie Knight stood in front of her bedroom mirror. A frown adorned her pretty face, but that was nothing unusual. Her brothers often teased her about how she almost always had a permanent scowl, and was now beginning to wonder if being a little _to_ aware of the world around her was causing her more trouble than she realized.

Even though she meant it during breakfast when she said she never wanted to date, she still wondered if there were guys out there who would actually _want_ to date her. She'd never gone on a date, really. James still was adamant she did with Kyle that _one_ time, but she often waved away his overzealous remarks about that.

Looking down at her attire, she considered her red shirt and jeans, then her. Her mother often said she was a pretty girl, but would be a whole lot prettier if she wore a dress once in a while.

Except that the idea of a dress made Katie nauseous.

She sighed and opened her closet, wondering why she even cared if boys wanted to date her. In her opinion, boys were pretty much useless unless she could get a good con off of them that resulted in a very productive pay day. Even now her four brothers had no idea that Katie was the president of their online fan club, and was currently raking in the dough by sending those members stuff from the boys rooms and things they touched or signed.

Who knew a math quiz that Carlos failed would get her fifty bucks?

So...maybe she should try something different? She didn't actually have to say yes if a boy asked her out...but it would be nice to be asked out in general at least _once_ in her life.

Reaching into her closet she pulled out a bright yellow sundress with white trim. Her mother bought it for her last year for a Easter. At the time she had tried to set it on fire, but her mother had caught her before she could even start the flame.

"Maybe...just this once." Katie said, then jumped when she heard a loud thump from behind her.

She turned, but nothing seemed to be in her room. The door to her room was closed, as well as the window. She tossed the dress onto the bed beside her as she climbed onto her blue comforter covering her mattress. Slowly she looked down on the other side of her bed, but nothing. Tentatively she leaned even further down the side, then pulled up the sheets covering under bed.

Nothing but shoes and dust.

Sitting up with a frown, Katie muttered, "That was weird."

When she turned to grab her dress, she gasped and her eyes widened in surprise when she found herself face to face with...herself.

"What the-" Katie started to scream, but her doppelganger who was standing on the other side of her bed touched the human with a long stick gently upon her forehead, whispering words Katie didn't understand.

Before Katie knew what was happening, darkness overwhelmed her, and she slouched down onto her bed, asleep, and completely unaware of what just happened.

Letting out a breath, the little witch slid the wand into the sleeve of her jacket, then looked up at the

ceiling.

"Okay. It's safe to come down now."

Upon the white ceiling was the long broomstick that had followed the little witch out of the portal that brought her here. She opened up her hand and the broom slowly floated down, landing perfectly in her palm.

"She'll be asleep for a while, but not forever. We've still got to move fast." Katie said. The broom jumped out of her hand and stood at attention beside her.

As she began to take off her robes, she said to the broom, "Find me something of hers to wear."

The broom turned left, then right, then saw the yellow dress on the bed. Jumping up so that it was horizontal, the broom slid the dress onto it's handle, then floated over to the now half naked girl.

She looked at it with a scowl, "Seriously? Is that what people here wear?"

The broom only swished it's bristles in answer.

Sighing, she grabbed the dress, "Fine. Help me zip up."

A few minutes later Katie opened the door to her doppelgangers room, peeking outside into the hallway. She looked back and forth, then listened for and voices or footsteps. When the coast seemed clear, she opened the door a bit more and stepped out. As she turned to close the door, she looked back and said to the broom, "You know the plan, and make sure to keep an eye on her. I won't go far."

The broom nodded the top of it's handle, and Katie closed the door behind her.

With a sigh, she turned to the left and began to hope she was going in the right direction...when she walked into a solid mass.

"Ow!" Katie exclaimed, rubbing her nose and looking up at what hit her. She jumped a bit when she realized it was James. "Oh! James!" She paused, "_Wow_ you are tan."

"Carlos is _still_ being suspicious." James immediately said, crossing his arms and frowning severely, "Tell me what's going on with him!" He then stopped and cocked his head to the side, "And why are you wearing that dress? Oh God is it Easter again? Where did March go?" He blinked a bit, her words suddenly hitting him, and said, "And I look good tan!"

Katie faltered at hearing the question, then answered, "Um...why wouldn't I wear this dress?" She pulled at the white frills at the end of the dress a bit, "Isn't this how I normally dress?"

Shaking his head, James stared at her with slight confusion and said, "Okay...we'll deal with your obvious mental breakdown later. Right now I need to know what is going on with Carlos."

In answer, Katie said, "How...why would I know?"

Rolling his eyes, James said, "Cause you know everything that goes on here. Seriously...who was it that he went on his date with last night?"

Trying to figure a way out of this conversation, Katie answered, "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

The short girl was almost sure the boy was going to stomp his foot when he said, "He wont tell me!"

Biting her lip, Katie tugged at one of her pony tales and said, "Well then I guess you'll just never know. Okay bye!" She tired to get past James, but the taller boy placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to help me figure out what is going on with Carlos." James said, pointing a figure at the girl.

Katie moaned in frustration, "Can't this wait? I really need to talk to Logan."

Shaking his head, James answered, "Logan's in the shower. You can talk to him later. First, you can help me." He smiled triumphantly as he continued, "And I have a plan."

* * *

"How is this a plan?" Katie exclaimed, touching the hat adorned onto her brown hair. She was going along for now, but was just keeping an eye out for when she could slip away. She also rubbed her nose, now throbbing with pain. She had momentarily forgotten where she was, and when she was being dragged out of the hotel by James, she walked straight into Bitters...who was _not_ a ghost in this universe.

But just as mean, as she learned when he had some choice words to say to her after the incident.

She was standing behind a bush on the far side of the pool area. James had insisted that they hide there as it was the best spot for spying on people here, and for simultaneously getting a good tan. It was so strange for Katie to see James talking about the sun so much...and looking dark. This world was weird.

Kate sighed as she looked at her surroundings. All around her was sun and warmth and fun. People wore skimpy, brightly colored clothes. They laid out in the sun and baked in it long golden rays. Everyone smiled and talked to each other, laughing at all the sweet and wonderful things that surrounded them.

She had never felt so homesick in her life.

"I saw Carlos get into the elevator. Most likely he'll be heading down this way." James said, breaking Katie out of her thoughts. He was also adorned in a tree hat, but somehow made it _work_. "I want to see who he talks to."

"Then why do you need me here?" Katie asked, keeping an eye out for Carlos as well. If James was distracted by the Latino, then she could sneak off without him noticing. She needed to find Logan soon. She'd never used a spell in this universe before, and wasn't sure if the effects would be the same, or last as long.

"Because..." James said, crouching low when Carlos finally walked out into the pool area, "I need another set of eyes." He grabbed Katie gently by the shoulders then crouched low, bringing her down with him.

Katie watched as Carlos walked towards them, but was unaware of their presence. When he got towards their bush, he looked back and froth nervously, then almost seemed to relax after not seeing who he was looking for. He walked over to a pool chair that was empty of other people around, and took out his phone. He pressed a button, then held the phone up to his ear.

"Drat." James said, earning him a confused look from Katie, "We're to far away to hear."

"Oh well!" Katie said, jumping up to walk away, "To bad. Gotta go-" But James grabbed her and dragged her closer to Carlos, dodging and crouching behind shrubs and pool chairs. When they got closer, Katie could hear Carlos speaking.

"No. No one suspects anything. I-I just...I wish I could just come clean you know?" Carlos spoke quietly into the phone, his voice strained and nervous. He fidgeted as he sat on a pool chair, and his left leg was bouncing up and down nervously.

"What is he hiding?" James whispered quietly, but Katie couldn't care less. This wasn't her concern. She needed to focus on her mission, and all this was a waste of her time.

As she looked around to attempt making an exit, her eyes suddenly fell onto something. It was a white paper tapped up to the side of a cabana. She had noticed similar ones like it around the pool area, but ignored them in favor of trying to figure out how to get away from James. The face on the paper stared back at her, and the familiarity sent shivers down her back. She sucked in a breath when she read the words underneath it, then whispered to herself with sudden realization, "Of course." Sneaking a look back at James, who was focused on Carlos's conversation, she crawled over to the cabana. Standing, she reached up and grabbed the piece of paper, quickly folding it and shoving it into the pocket in her dress.

Suddenly Carlos looked up and hastily said, "Sorry I gotta go. Bye." Then hung up the phone. He stood awkwardly when Kendall walked up to him. "Hey dude. What's up?" His voice was completely different now, happy and carefree with no trace of the fear it held moments ago.

Neither boy noticed the shrub behind them shake a bit, then a dark shadow dart away, mumbling angrily about Kendall's sudden appearance.

"Just ran into Camille. She wanted an opinion on her naughty librarian outfit for an audition." Kendall answered before he let out a sigh, "Man...if I were straight and not in love with Logan..." he trailed off, but Carlos rolled his eyes and gave Kendall a friendly punch.

"Dude...even if you were straight you'd be in love with Logan." Carlos said, smiling up at his friend.

Kendall rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed his fake annoyance, "Yeah. You're right." He shoved his hands in his pockets, unable to deny his friends words. He _was_ in love with Logan. Head over heels completely without a doubt in love with the boy. Just thinking about not being with him made his stomach hurt. That was why he knew he had to figure something out to help Logan. His love was suffering, and something needed to be done about it.

"Hey." Said a voice belonging to the boy in his thoughts, "Whats going on?"

Kendall and Carlos turned to look at Logan who walked up to them. Kendall smiled and slid an arm around Logan's waist, then pulled him in for a kiss on the side of his head, "Nothing much. Just talking about Camille." Kendall said, diplomatically leaving out the naughty librarian outfit. Logan had a jealousy streak a mile wide, and Kendall could swear it was worse than his own.

When Carlos opened his mouth, Kendall shot him a dangerous glare, which the Latino immediately caught as a silent message to not repeat the origins of the topic to Logan, so instead Carlos cleared his throat and nervously said, "Uh yeah...she's apparently off to an audition."

"Oh. Well I hope she gets it." Logan said, leaning into Kendall's warmth. He couldn't understand it. The temperature was over eighty degrees out, but he was frigid right to the bone.

Kendall seemed to notice it as well. He ran his hand up and down Logan's arm saying, "Are you feeling all right? You're freezing." His voice was tinged with worry, and he tried to keep it down for fear of scaring Logan.

Trying to make it seem like no big deal, Logan answered, "I uh...must have just used to much cold water in my shower." It was a lame excuse, and Logan could immediately tell that Kendall didn't buy it.

Sensing a possible argument, Carlos quickly said, "Well...I've got stuff to do...bye!" Then he dashed off before either boy could say anything.

Not that they would. Suddenly the only world that existed was Kendall and Logan, and both boys were staring at each other with their minds only focused on the one in front of them.

"That's not true Logan. Do you feel cold?" Kendall said, turning so that he was facing the boy, all thoughts on Camille and librarians and Carlos gone.

"I'm fine Kendall." Logan shot back, but had to look away because he was so bad at lying to Kendall now. He used to be able to brush off the boys legitimate fears easily...but Kendall knew to much now. Logan had let him in deep, and Kendall could see straight to his soul when his love was lying.

Bringing up his hands to grasp onto Logan's shoulders, Kendall quietly said, "Don't lie to me Logan. If you're feeling sick I'm taking you to the doctors." He took a step closer before he brought one hand up to cup Logan's cheek, turning the boy back so that they were looking straight into each others eyes. For a moment Kendall could see fear in Logan's eyes, but the other boy quickly tried to hide it with indifference.

"I told you I'm fine-" Logan began again, but Kendall slid his hand along the back of Logan's neck and gently pulled him in so that he could lay his cheek against Logan's forehead.

"W-what are you doing?" Logan asked, his body now pressed against Kendall's. He was glad he was facing away from the pool, completely sure that everyone there was staring at the two with confusion.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever." Kendall said, remembering that this was how his mother used to check. When he pulled away to look at Logan he was frowning, his face serious.

"D-do I?" Logan looked up at Kendall, completely wrapped up in the boy.

"No." Kendall answered, his voice grave, "You're cold Logan. Freezing cold."

As if on cue, Logan began to tremble. He _was_ cold. He felt like somehow ice had replaced his blood. Desperately he had been trying to hide it all day, but even the scalding hot shower he had just taken had done nothing to heat his freezing skin.

"Logan." Kendall began, wrapping his arms tight around his love as Logan buried his face into his shoulder. His heart was beating fast. He knew it. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. But he didn't know how to fix it. The nightmares...this...what the hell was going on?

"Um...Kendall?"

The blond nearly let out a frustrated string of swears when he heard the voice, but kept it in because he was a good big brother...and he didn't want to listen to his mother chew him out again for actually knowing those words.

He turned to his little sister, about to shoot an annoyed, "_What_?" at her, but instead the words that tumbled out of his mouth were, "What the hell are you wearing?" He felt Logan turn in his arms to see what his boyfriend was talking about, and suddenly let out a strangled laugh that he quickly tried to hide by burying his face into Kendall's chest.

His normally to cool for school sister was now dressed up as an adorable extra in a children's television show. She wore a bright yellow dress, curly pigtails and black Mary Janes. He blinked a couple of times before he said, "Oh great...is it Easter again?"

Shooting the taller boy a confused look, she shook her head, her curls bouncing in a way that Kendall had never seen. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and looked at him sadly...but soon shook her head again and cleared her throat to say, "Uh...no. But mom needs you back up in the apartment."

Kendall sighed in frustration "I'm kind of busy right now."

She nervously brought up her hands to tug at a pony tail and said, "I know but she really _really_ needs your help. Right now."

He groaned and said, "With what?"

"I don't know. She said she needs you to come straight away." Katie said, her face taking on an image of immediacy.

Mumbling some not so very nice words, Kendall turned back to Logan before he put his hands on either side of Logan's face, bring the pale boy up to the surface. Kendall had to bite his lip when he looked at Logan. The brunettes lips were turning slightly blue. "I have to run up to see my mom. I'm going to ask her about this. I think we should go to the hospital-"

"Kendall no-" Logan started to beg. He knew it was hypocritical to not want to go to a hospital despite wanting to become a doctor, but he really didn't want to go. Going there would mean something was wrong, and he didn't want to acknowledge it.

Sighing, Kendall said, "Okay. Just...just stay here okay. Wait for me here." He took Logan's hand and brought him over to a pool chair in the sun, gently pushing him to sit down, "I'll be right back, and then we _will_ talk about what we are going to do...about everything.." He already knew he was going to bring Logan to the hospital for his chills, he just needed to figure out how to do so in a way that wouldn't upset Logan and make him think that his boyfriend was trying to have him committed. He wouldn't mention the nightmares until Logan was ready, but he wasn't sure how much longer Logan was going to be able to hold out He was just terrible at forcing Logan to do things he didn't want to do...even if it was the right thing for the boy.

"D-don't be long." Logan said, grasping onto Kendall's hand. Kendall smiled down at him and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead, "I won't."

When the blond straightened up, he turned to his sister and said, "Will you keep an eye on him till I get back?"

She nodded, but the smile that she sent his way made Kendall frown. It seemed almost...to pleasant considering the situation. But he shook it off. He didn't have time to think about his sisters weird mood swings. He just hoped this was temporary and not something related to puberty.

With one last glance back at Logan, who was slowly settling on the pool chair, Kendall dashed towards the doors leading upstairs, eager to get this done.

Now alone, Logan leaned back onto the pool chair. He closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun, hoping it's warmth would penetrate into his skin and give him some semblance of heat.

Nothing. It was like some kind of shield was keeping the sun out, and Logan was slowly freezing to death from the inside.

He felt the pool chair shift beside him, and he opened his eyes to regard his boyfriends sister now sitting next to him. She was staring at him, her brown eyes wide.

"Um..." Logan said, frowning at the girls stare, "What's up?"

She blinked at him a couple of times, then suddenly her eyes grew watery.

"Um...Katie?" Logan began, but suddenly the girl threw herself into his arms, letting out a loud sob before she whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry! But I'm so glad you're okay!"

Confused beyond belief, Logan gently brought his hands up to pat her gently on the back. "Okay... um...there there?"

Quickly she pulled back and brushed away her tears, "I'm sorry. It's just been so long..." Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Logan's hand with both of her hands and began tugging him to stand up, "We have to go. There's not much time."

"Go?" Logan asked, following the girl but with some reluctance, "Go where? Kendall wants me to stay-"

But she shook her head, "No. You have to come now."

Logan followed Katie into the hotel lobby, more out of curiosity than really believing that something was going on. He didn't want to be long, knowing Kendall would be livid if he returned and found them gone. Hesitantly he said, "You're not going to pull a trick on me again are you? I thought you said that I got _some_ immunity because I'm Kendall's boyfriend-." He skidded to a stop when she suddenly stopped short in her tracks.

Katie turned to him and exclaimed with excitement in her eyes, "You two are together? Officially? I wasn't sure-but before, I was assuming but-" She let out a squeal and jumped at Logan, throwing her arms around the boys waist. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Did you suddenly come down with a weird case of amnesia?" Logan said, pulling the girl away, "I've been dating your brother for over a year."

The young girl let out a loud whoop and began doing a small dance, causing everyone around to look at Katie with confusion. If anyone knew the younger Knight, this would be an immensely unusual sight.

She stopped, breathless, and said, "Sorry. I'm just really happy for you. You deserve it. You really do." Suddenly she bit her lip, a look of reluctance crossed her face...but she shook her head and dragged Logan over to a hallway near the elevators that had a dead end.

Running a hand through his hair, Logan was about to ask the girl what the heck was up with her, but she let go of Logan's hand and walked away. She looked up at the air vent, then put two fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle.

Logan watched with confusion as he listened to the whistle echo in the vent. Then he narrowed his eyes and took a step back. "Wait a minute. I thought you didn't know how to whistle-"

But his words were cut off as suddenly Carlos came sliding around the corner. He turned to Logan, "Logan! There you are! I need to talk to you."

"Not now Carlos." Katie said, stepping up the Latino, "I'm talking to Logan. You can talk to him later-"

But then James came sliding around the corner as well, stopping when he saw the three people in the hallway. But he ignored two of them to focus on the third.

"Carlos." he exclaimed, grabbing his tree hat and taking it off in a flourish, "Why are you being so secretive about your date last night?"

Flushed with surprise, Carlos answered, "I-uh I there's nothing to tell-" But Katie cut him off.

"Both of you-out. I need to talk to Logan alone." She turned back to the vent, then back to the other boys, "Now. I mean it."

Scoffing, James said, "First of all...we're bigger than you. So you can't tell us what to do. Second of all...no." He turned back to Carlos who was shifting from side to side nervously. "You need to tell us."

"Guys." Logan said, casting the young girl a nervous glance as she walked back over to the vent, looking up at it, "Can we talk about this later? Please."

"No." James said, cutting off whatever Carlos was about to say, "I want to hear about this now."

"James." Logan stepped up to his friend, annoyance in his voice, "Carlos will tell us everything when he feels ready."

"But why does he have to wait in the first place?" James shot back, stepping up to Logan as well.

"Because it's his business that's why!" Logan retorted. He had to hold a hand up against the wall to keep himself steady. The chills were getting worse, and his curiosity at Katie's actions were where his mind wanted to focus now.

"I'm just going to go..." Carlos said, but James blocked his path.

"Why are you keeping secrets?" James exclaimed as he pleaded with Carlos.

Logan was ignoring his two friends now, staring at Katie. Why was she wearing that dress? Why was she acting so weird? She was now ignoring the others as well, looking up at the vent. Suddenly she smiled and held out her hand. Logan could hear a distant clanking noise, and it seemed to be getting louder, and coming their way.

"Katie..." Logan said, dread filling his stomach, but the girl looked down and smiled.

"James. Carlos. This is your last warning. Out. _Now_." Katie warned, her voice serious.

James turned to the girl and said, "Out? Who do you think we are Gustavo? You gonna call us your dogs?"

She smiled. The door to the vent suddenly opened and broomstick fell out of it; more like zoomed out of it, and landed in Katie's hand.

Logan's eyes widened, and suddenly he couldn't breathe as the world around him went deaf.

"Dogs? Good idea." she said, then pulled out a long stick that was nestled in the bristles at the end of the broom. She held out the stick and said, "_T__ransformet a cane_!"

Sparks flew out of the wand, then two bright orbs shot out and straight at Carlos and James. The boys jumped back in confusion as the light engulfed them. Logan stumbled back, trying to keep upright against the wall as he watched his two friends transform and suddenly shrink. The little genius had to blink a couple of times, the light blinding him. It all became to much, and he had to throw his arm over his face.

Breathing hard, Logan stood still, his eyes clenched shut as he repeated a mantra of, _It's not real. It's just a dream. It's not real. It's just a dream._ Over and over in his head.

But when he heard soft whimpering and yelping, and felt tiny paws scratching at his legs, he brought his hand down, then slowly opened his eyes.

Below him a little Chihuahua and Wiener dog tottered around him, sniffing and whining.

"Oh my God." Logan said, his voice a shudder in each word. He slowly turned back to Katie, who seemed to be whispering something to the broomstick that was standing up straight on it's own...and actually seemed to be nodding. When she saw Logan staring at her, she said, "Look. Logan. I can explain."

But Logan just looked down at the dogs again, watching as the Wiener dog began sniffing the Chihuahuas butt as it lifted up it's leg to pee on the wall.

"Dogs." Logan chocked out, then everything went black.

* * *

Soft licking on his face slowly brought Logan back to reality. He held up a hand to bat the person away, automatically assuming it was Kendall. It wouldn't be the first time the blond tried to wake him up like that.

"Baby." Logan moaned out, lifting up his hand and to push Kendall away. But instead it was a soft, small and furry body that let out a little bark when Logan touched it.

His eyes flew open, and came face to face with a Wiener dog.

"Oh God." Logan whispered, then instantly stood up, the small dog tumbling off his chest and onto the floor. "Oh God." he said again, looking around. He was back in his apartment, and was hoping against hope that it was all a dream. He was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, and couldn't remember how he got there.

But he heard a small growling and turned to his left, seeing a little Chihuahua tearing apart a pillow that belonged to the orange couch.

With a small gasp, Logan stood quickly before he turned around and saw Katie standing in the middle of the living room, kneeling down with a piece of chalk in her hand. The couch and table had been pushed to the side, and Katie worked in the wide open space she, most likely, had created.

He dashed over to her, then slid to a stop when he saw what she was doing.

She was standing on the edge of a large circle she had drawn. Inside the circle was a pentagram, and within the pentagram were symbols that Logan didn't recognize.

"No." He said, causing the girl to turn to him. "No. No. No. Please...no."

"Oh Logan! You're up!" She said, standing and walking over to him, "Now...don't freak out..."

"Uh...freaking out!" Logan exclaimed, bringing his hands up to his hair, "It's happening...the freaking out. Right now. Don't freak out? How can I possibly not freak out." He brought a hand down to point to her, "You are _not_ real. No. You don't exist outside of the crazy dream world I created when I was in my coma-"

"I do Logan." Katie said, then went back to the circle, "I do. It all does. It all exists." She looked up at him as she crouched down, "And you need to go back."

"What?" Logan said, "What? Why?"

She finished her last symbol and then threw the chalk away, standing up. She walked over to Logan and pulled out a white piece of paper from her pocket. Logan backed away when she came closer, but she held out the paper to him, "I won't hurt you. And it's just a piece of paper."

Logan frowned at her, but tentatively leaned forward to grab the paper. He looked down at it, then furrowed his brow with confusion, "What does this have to do with anything?" But he was beginning to suspect, and hot fear boiled in his stomach

Katie nodded towards the paper, "How long has she been missing? Almost a month right?"

He swallowed, not answering.

"That's how long it's been since everything happened Logan. Since..." Katie trailed off, fear crawling into her eyes.

"Don't say it. Please don't say it." Logan whispered, but he knew it was true whether she uttered the words or not.

"Since she came back Logan." Katie said. She walked up to the boy who was frozen with fear. "I need your help Logan." She reached up to touch his arm, "You're the only one who can stop her-"

"No." Logan said, jerking back, "No! She's dead. I saw her die. I know. I saw..." he trailed off, his breathing heavy and his eyes darting everywhere. He took in deep breaths to calm himself, the fear overwhelming and crushing against his chest.

But Katie nodded towards the paper, "She found a way back Logan. She found it...through her." She pointed towards the missing persons paper. The sweet and smiling face of Jo stared back at them, with the date of her disappearance and her facial description written below.

Letting out something that sounded like a strangled sob, Logan said, "It was just a dream. That's all it was..."

But Katie shook her head, "No Logan. It was a nightmare. And you have to go back to that nightmare." She tilted her head to the side, "I'm so sorry."

The door to the apartment suddenly swung open, slamming against the wall as it revealed a red faced Kendall. He stormed inside, glaring at the two, anger evident in his steps.

"I've been looking all over the place for you. I thought I said for you to stay where you were." Kendall said as he walked over to Logan. He turned to Katie as he passed her, "And what the hell Katie? Mom isn't even here. I called her cell phone and she left right after breakfast." When he got closer to Logan he paused, finally seeing that his boyfriend was beyond distressed.

"Logan?" Kendall said, but the boy was staring at Katie, taking in deep breaths as he clutched the white paper to his chest.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Kendall continued, grabbing Logan's face and pulling it so that it was facing him. But Logan's eyes had gone glassy with fear, a look that Kendall knew all to well.

"Babe. Baby. Stay with me. What's going on?" He said, but suddenly Katie spoke from behind him.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Kendall." She whispered, and Kendall turned to see her hold out a stick and was pointing it at him. Logan remained frozen in his arms, seemingly unaware of what was going on around him as he was lost in his fear.

"Katie?" Kendall said, as the girl began speaking Latin. The stick began to glow, which caused the blond to jump. "Katie what is that thing? What are you doing?" He spoke again, "I don't have time for games right now. Something is wrong with Logan."

Just as the light started to get bigger, the Chihuahua suddenly jumped up and grabbed the stick in Katie's hand, then dashed away with it.

"Whoa!" Kendall said, jumping back at the sudden appearance of the dog, " Was that a dog? Whose dog is that?" He said, and watched as Katie ran after the dog.

"Come back here Carlos!" Katie screamed.

"Did you just say Carlos?" Kendall asked, then turned and saw the giant pentagram in the middle of the living room. "What the...what is going on here?" He screamed, desperate to get some kind of answer to the craziness he had just walked into.

Suddenly a broomstick flew by his head, and Kendall jumped back his eyes widening. "What the hell was that?" He exclaimed.

The broomstick flew in front of Carlos, coming to a stop in front of the dog. The puppy slid as it tried to stop in front of the broomstick. Katie, who had now caught up, reached out and grabbed the puppy, tearing the stick out his it's teeth.

But not before Carlos barked, and then a big blast of light flew out of the wand, landing straight into the center of the pentagram Katie had drawn.

"No! It's not time yet-" She yelled but her words were cut off as a loud bang echoed in the room as the light created a giant explosion of smaller lights. But the force from the light created a wave of energy that topped everyone over the room, as well as knocking down a few chairs and breaking some glass in the kitchen.

"Oh no." Katie whispered as she sat up. The light hung suspended in the air for a moment, then slowly started swirling around itself, creating almost a tornado shape. She jumped up and quickly grabbed the Chihuahua and the Wiener dog, then ran over to the bathroom, passing by Kendall and Logan who had fallen to the floor as well.

"What the hell is going on Katie?" Kendall yelled at the girl as he tried to stand up, but his eyes were focused on the spinning light. It began to spin quicker and quicker, causing him to blink in worry as it grew in size as well.

Katie opened up the bathroom door and tossed the puppy's inside before she shut it quickly. When she turned she saw the size the light had become, and how it's spinning mass was beginning cause a strong wind current in the room. The light sparked once...then twice...then with the third spark, the wind changed, and the tornado switched it's spinning direction, going opposite the way it had been. Now, it began to suck everything in the room... pulling the items inside of it.

Running over to Logan, Katie grabbed the boy by the arm and began pulling him, yelling, "Quick! We have to go now or it'll suck in everything in it's path!" The noise from the light was deafening.

But Logan jerked back, suddenly coming out of his daze to scream back, "No! I won't go back!"

Katie pulled out her wand, her hair blowing in the wind and said, "I'm sorry but I have to do this." She pointed the wand at Logan and yelled out, "Obedient mihi...vade!"

Bright light shot out of the wand and swirled around Logan, eventually settling in his head. His eyes suddenly went blank as he stood, then began walking towards the light.

"No!" Kendall yelled as he jumped up to run over to Logan and grab his hand. "Logan! What are you doing?"

Suddenly he was thrown to the side of the room, away from Logan. He turned to Katie who had her wand pointed at him.

"I'm sorry! But I have to do this. It's our only hope!" She yelled, than ran to Logan. She grabbed his hand, and with one last look at Kendall pulled him inside the swirling mass.

"NO!" Kendall screamed as he watched the two disappear. He could see the mass starting to get smaller and was dimming. Suddenly the broomstick followed Katie and Logan into the tornado. Kendall then realized that _anyone_ can go in it. Forcing himself off the ground he jumped up and ran towards the mass...

Then jumped inside just as it disappeared from the room.

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't too long. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**xoxo BA**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I will try my absolute best in updating this more often! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Halloweentown Verse_

* * *

Cold. That's the first thing Logan noticed when the world around him began to fade away from the darkness and slowly come back into focus.

He was cold.

A sharp wind nipped his cheek and he reached up a hand to blindly rub at the spot it touched, moaning at the movements. His body ached, and he slowly curled into himself at the pain. Another burst of wind scrapped his face, and Logan knew he couldn't hide in the darkness anymore.

Slowly he opened his eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't. It wasn't so much that the darkness just continued on, but the world he was in seemed to lack any sort of light. Dark and bare trees surrounded him, their long clawed branches stretched downwards, as if they were waiting for their prey to make itself known before they attacked.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Logan looked around him, trying to assess his current situation. He was alone, in the sense that no other living person was around. He couldn't even hear the cawing of birds in the distance, or the sound of small animals darting through the barren ground. Only the wind made itself known, present through the whistling moan that curved through the clawed trees.

Slowly he got to his feet, still looking around cautiously as he whipped off the dirt from his pants and jacket. For a moment he considered calling out, to see if anyone was nearby, but refrained. Even if someone heard him, it might be safer to be alone than to invite unknown trouble.

For a moment he tried to gather his thoughts and figure out how he got here. He remembered being at the Palm Woods. He remembered being with Katie. He remembered...

A swirling vortex that he casually walked into knowing it would take him back to the home of his nightmares?

He shook his head. No. That couldn't have happened. He wasn't sure as to what _exactly_ happened but there was no way he would willingly go back..._there_...even if _there_ existed. Which it didn't...he thinks.

Shaking his head, Logan sighed and thought that none of it mattered right now. He would just figure it out later, after he was free from the dark, scary and potentially deadly woods.

Good plan.

He looked up, trying to find the moon through the sharp and jagged branches stretched above his head. Hoping for some sort of idea in which direction he should take, Logan searched for that large orb, but couldn't find it. With a frown he turned in a small circle. There were no clouds, and the sky was full of stars...but no moon.

Strange. "What the..." Logan muttered, then brought his head down, shoving his hands in his pockets to surveyed his surroundings once more. Moon or no moon, he needed to get out of this place. But there were no paths. No trails. Nothing to indicate that he was anywhere but in the middle of Lostville, population, uno.

"Well...when in doubt." He whispered, then closed his eyes and held out a hand, "Eenie meenie minee moe..." He sang the song as he pointed to his left and right. When he finished, his was pointing to his right. As he opened his eyes, he sighed once more. "Just as good a direction to take as any I guess."

He looked around once more, just out of nervousness, but saw nothing. With a small shrug, he turned to his right and began walking.

Not once did he notice the large and dark figure hiding amongst the dark trees, watching...and waiting.

* * *

Kendall was very much awake, and aware, of when he landed.

And he landed _hard_.

Right in a swamp.

"Ugh...gross..." Kendall moaned as he stood up in the dark muck that surrounded him. Since he had landed at such a fast speed, his fell left him totally immersed in the swamp, which now covered him head to toe with dark, dripping...mud.

Wiping the grime from his eyes, he looked around, trying to assess where he was.

"What...?" Kendall whispered, blinking a few times. "I'm...home?"

He could easily recognize his surroundings because they resembled the Palm Woods...except _not_ the Palm Woods.

And he wasn't so much in a swamp...but in the pool...which itself was actually...a swamp.

The rest of the hotel was empty save him. Though the last thing Kendall remembered was that it was late morning, here it was now night time. And Kendall noticed another difference, in that the place was decorated to look like a Halloween party. Spiderwebs filled the trees, pumpkins carved or rotting were adorned in every corner. Even the lights coming from around him was a strange mixture of sick greens and fire reds.

"Where the hell am I?" Kendall muttered. But his question went unanswered for now, as he suddenly heard a strange slopping sound from the far end of the pool.

Then he saw a tail poke out of the deep end.

"Oh...crap!" Kendall yelled, then threw himself to the side and grasped onto the small ladder on the edge of the pool. He began to hoist himself up, but felt something wrap around his ankle and pull him back into the pool. Almost loosing his grip, he tried to pull himself back up, but the tail wasn't letting go.

Letting out a grunt, Kendall half turned and raised his free foot, then jerked it down hard on the slimy tentacle that had his foot in it's grasp. Somewhere in the brown muck, he heard a loud shriek, and the appendage let go of him.

Gasping hard, Kendall quickly scrambled up the ladder, crawling away from the pool. He left a long brown trail behind him, and didn't stop until he was a good six feet away.

"What the hell..." He whispered, gasping in huge amounts of air to calm his racing heart.

Until that tail shot out of the swam again, it's long arm quickly re-wrapping itself around Kendall's leg.

The surprised blond let out a startled shriek at the reappearance of the arm. He turned to grasp something, _anything_ that might allow him leverage from being dragged back towards the awaiting death trap.

But there was nothing. He only reached for air as the appendage began slowly dragging him along the trail he had just left behind. Gasping with fear again, he turned and began beating and clawing at the slimy tentacle. Yet his hands left no dent as the monster continued to drag him closer, his fingers unable to piece the tough skin of his captor.

"No. No. No. No." Kendall chanted as he came closer to the pool, and looked around helplessly for something to use...but there was nothing.

Until a shot of light came out of nowhere, hitting the tentacle with a loud buzz. The light severed the connection between Kendall and the appendage. He could hear that shriek again, and in a sudden burst of pure agony, Kendall watched in horror as seven more tentacles shot out of the pool, and aimed with fast speed straight for him.

Before he could even begin to move out of the way, or scream in fear once again, the arms wrapped themselves around his body, holding tight for just a moment before dragging him finally back into the murky depths he had just escaped from.

* * *

Logan walked...and walked.

And walked some more.

He really had no indication as to where he was going, or if there was anywhere to go in the first place, but he knew nothing would be accomplished by just staying where he was. Yet, he couldn't even continue _this_ for much longer. The forest was completely devoid of life, and if he wanted to continue living, he needed to find some form of life...elsewhere.

Peering through the darkness he hopped against hope that he would see some lights, hear voices, even find the moon. But nothing. He was truly alone.

_Crack_.

Logan froze at the sound of a twig snapping. Slowly he turned, his heart racing as he expected to see someone behind him...

Nothing.

He looked around, taking a small circle, but nothing new appeared. Just trees, dirt...and more trees.

Except...

Logan blinked as he frowned, turning his body fully to the right. He wouldn't have noticed it in the path he was taking, but in the distance there was _finally_ something new. Unable to tell what it was, he began walking towards this new thing. It looked like a large white lump hanging from a tree. But that made no sense. What would something like that be doing in a forest? Logan searched the archives of his mind, but couldn't place what some large white lump..._something_ that was now getting larger and larger as he got closer to it, could be doing in a forest?

After a few minutes he eventually came up to the object. It was a fat and long lump, not exactly circular but rounded...like a cocoon.

"What are you?" Logan whispered, looking up at the shape. He thought it might be about four feet long, but as the object was about a good seven feet above him, it was harder to discern.

Looking down, Logan walked slowly around until he fond some rocks. Grabbing them, he placed them in a small pile next to his feet, and began throwing the rocks at the branch that held the lump.

A voice in the back of his mind, that sounded suspiciously like Kendall's, nagged at him that he should just leave this alone and continue trying to find a way out of this wasteland, but his curious mind wouldn't budge. He lived by learning new things, and couldn't move on until this mystery had been solved.

After a few tries, a well aimed rock severed the connection between the branch and object, letting the lump fall hard onto the ground.

Though Logan was a few feet away, he took a cautious step back, not sure what this object held inside. He grabbed a large stick, and took a few slow steps towards it, wary of any movements. When he got close enough, he poked the object gently.

Nothing.

He poked it again, harder. Nothing still. He yelled, made some noises, stomped on the ground a few times. But the object remained still. Now his mind was whirring, a slurry of possibilities, but no answers, tempting him dreamily to finish his discovery.

With a steady hand, Logan grabbed the sharpest rock he could find, and got closer to the object than he ever had before. Placing a tentative hand on the lump, he felt the softness that reminded him of the fabric used as bandages to wrap up sprained wrists and ankles.

"Curious." Logan whispered, his mind completely taken with his project before him. The strange land he was currently residing in faded away, and all that was left was the need to answer to his puzzle in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Logan placed the rock on the top of the lump, then pushed. He smiled when he heard the soft tearing of the whiteness, knowing he could easily continue and find out what was inside.

With the hands of a surgeon, and the excited stomach of a kid on Christmas morning, Logan cut away, dying to know what lay before him.

As the white substance divided, Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled and tugged, trying to open it further. The rock dug into his hand, but he ignored the pain, eager to see what this was...

A scream tore at his throat as he jerked back, the rock falling to the ground with a soft thud. Logan scrambled back a few feet, whimpering and shaking his head. His breaths were coming in and out fast, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

A face. A set of eyes stared back at him. That was impossible...or was it?

Slowly Logan crawled back towards the white lump, a sickening feeling in his stomach. His mind continued to shout at him to just leave, but he couldn't now.

Tentatively he came back to the object and looked at it, blinking when he came face to face with what he had seen. He was right, it was a face. The small slit that he had created had revealed the pasty white complexion of a man he didn't recognize who was wrapped up in the bundle. The sharp blue eyes were wide open, and the pasty skin revealed a face belonging to someone who looked as if they were surprised with their predicament.

"H-Hello?" Logan whispered, his voice unable to go higher than that. But there was no response. The person seemed frozen, but Logan couldn't tell if they were alive or not. With a shaking hand he reached for the fallen rock, then gently went back to tearing open the white bundle. He had to try to save this person. He wasn't sure if they were gone, but he had to at least try.

He continued to cut, but stopped when he heard scuffling behind him. Breathing in quick he turned, expecting to see something behind him.

But nothing was there.

Just as he was about to turn back and continue working on trying to free this person, his eyes settled on an unpleasant realization in the distance.

This realization made his stomach twist and a shuddering "No," tumble out of his mouth. Standing, he walked a few steps forward, unable to process what he had missed earlier.

Farther than his eyes could see, bundles of these white cocoons hung from trees, numbering, at least from what Logan could assume, in the hundreds. He wasn't ready to accept that the number was more than likely larger.

And he could only assume what lived inside each bundle.

The rock felt heavy in his hand, but he gripped it tight as realization filled his mind. "I know what you are now." He whispered, "This isn't an accident. You...you're-" But his words were cut off as a loud thump echoed behind him.

He turned, then dropped the rock as a scream tore out of his throat. Before him, standing large and as menacing as he remembered from his nightmares...

...was a spider.

And these bundles...were his meals.

* * *

Darkness was all Kendall knew as he was dragged under once again. His muscles strained against the tight grip, but it was too strong and he knew that there was no way he could get out of it.

With his eyes shut tight, and his body tensing from what he knew would be sudden pain, Kendall shifted once again, and his only thoughts were how much he wished he could have said good-bye to Logan...just once.

A shark jerk, and suddenly he was being pulled backwards. He couldn't tell when he was lifted out of the mud, but suddenly his back collided with a hard surface, and that loud screech echoed around him. Louder and more painful than before.

Kendall tried again, and was relieved when he could move his arms. Quickly he wiped his face away from the muck, and took in a deep breath before he opened his eyes.

What he saw was most certainly not what he expected.

Katie, his small but warrior-smart sister stood at the edge of the pool, her arm raised high as she shot a light straight at a giant, mud covered figure that stood a good five stories higher than her. Kendall couldn't tell what the creature looked like exactly, as the mud around it just created a large, formless body.

The light had engulfed the creature, that Kendall assumed had been his attacker, and tried to assess what it was that seemed to want to eat him...or something.

But he couldn't. The mud was slowly dissolving away, and the light was the source as it surrounded the dark figure whole. Gradually, the creature disintegrated, until the surface of the pool was calm and still.

Kendall blinked a few times, his eyes now focused on Katie. She lowered her arm then wiped her forehead with the other hand, her face pale and covered in sweat. "I am not explaining to Bitters what happened." She grumbled, then turned to Kendall with a menacing, "You."

Struggling, Kendall stood, wincing at the squishing and squalshing of his movements from being covered in mud. "What the hell is going on?" Kendall yelled as his younger sister walked over to him.

"You are not supposed to be here." Katie shot at the boy when she was just a few feet in front of him. But she took a step back and threw a hand over her nose, "Ugh and you reek."

Rolling his eyes Kendall said, "Not exactly my fault. And thanks for saving me," He assumed it was her who got him out of the pool, though he wasn't exactly sure how, "But explanation? Please?"

"There's no time right now." She reached out her hand and held her long stick in front of her, muttering, "Lutum recesserimus!"

Light shot out of the stick, engulfing Kendall. He jumped, half expecting to dissolve just as the creature had, but instead it was the mud that got lifted off his clothes and skin, only to be sucked into the stick like a vacuum. When it was done, he was perfectly clean.

After it was gone, Kendall stood opened mouth, staring at the girl. "That...that..." He stuttered, then held up a pointed finger at the stick, "That can't be a-"

"Wand? Yep! Dragon heartstring and vine wood!" She shoved the wand through a belt in her dress, then turned and put to fingers to her mouth to blow out a loud whistle.

"H-how-" Kendall started again, but Katie cut him off.

"Like I said. No time right now. The spell got messed up because of James and Carlos, and then with you coming through, everything just screwed up our arrival." She turned back to Kendall, "Now we've got to find Logan."

At hearing this, Kendall straightened up and sobered up; now all business at hearing that his boyfriend was missing. Suddenly a large broomstick zoomed through the air, landing in front of Katie with a small nod from its handle. "You got his scent?" She asked the broom, which nodded again.

"Good." She said, then as the broom turned itself horizontal, she climbed onto it, turning back to look at Kendall, "You coming?"

Blinking at what just transpired, Kendall forced himself to hold back his questions until Logan was found and just go with the flow for now. He nodded, then followed his sisters movements and climbed onto the broom behind her, the long stick in between their legs.

Before he could finish asking if this was safe, they were off.

* * *

"No." Logan whispered, his eyes brimming with tears at what was before him. He couldn't accept it. He wouldn't. His mind just wouldn't allow him to acknowledge that this was real.

Before him the monster about seven feet wide and six feet high stood still, assessing its new prey. Logan took a step back, trying to steady himself as his vision shifted and blurred. For a moment he was sure he would pass out, as he couldn't breathe with panic nestling itself happily in his throat.

"Please." Logan choked, desperate to wake up from this nightmare. But the cold wind against his cheeks and the hard earth beneath his feet told him that this was all real...and happening all over again.

The creature stepped cautiously towards Logan, but the boy only let out a sob, realization sinking in. He could run...but that would be no use. Fight? Only the fallen rock by his feet was any sort of weapon in this desolate area. No. Fear made him useless. He was back, trapped in the Halloween world. The place where he so desperately hoped wasn't real besides what he dreamed up inside his own mind...

That thought made him pause. Halloweentown. He was...back. He turned back towards the rows and rows of white bundles that he now knew were victims of this monster...

...and got angry. _So_ angry.

Inside those bundles might be Carlos, or Kendall...or even his own doppelganger that he had died to give a new life to. And if that were true, and this world was real, then Logan had just suffered all of those horrors for them to end up a monsters meal?

No. _Fucking_. Way.

With anger clearing his head, and a new-found desperation to save these captured souls, Logan slowly bent down and picked the rock back up. He knew there was little chance that he would succeed...but damn it he would try. He wouldn't go down a helpless victim again. Tied up at the mercy of the evil that existed in this world. No.

And with that, he reared his hand back and threw the rock as hard as he could at the creature...

Then ran.

* * *

Kendall gripped the broomstick tight. He refused to grab a hold of his sister for leverage, already feeling like he was at the mercy of this girl. His pride was wounded enough after she saved him from that monster. But he had at least saved himself first? That should count!

The world he was flying above only increased his silent questions. Everything around him looked like L.A. But everything he saw reminded him of what existed only in movies and books in his world. It was all here...except people. Beside himself and Katie, the streets were bare. The buildings without lights. The skies empty of birds or anything else that belonged in it...including the moon.

And Logan was lost somewhere in it as well.

Logan. Could this place really be the world he had told him about? Where the nightmares that refused to die? Was Halloweentown...real?

He heard Katie shout, "Are we close?"

In answer the broom soared to the left, and headed for a large forest area that lined the outside of the city. Getting lower to the ground, the broom dove and twisted through the trees, the stars from the night sky giving them little light, but the broom seemed to know where it was going.

At least Kendall hoped.

As they continued, Kendall noticed the trees loosing their leaves, and the ground getting harder and darker. "Where are we?" Kendall called out to his sister.

She only half turned back, but he could see it in her face that she was not happy about where they were going, "The Westward lands." She answered, then turned back as if that explained everything.

Eventually the broom came to a stop, floating getting closer to the ground. Kendall watched, fascinated, as the bristles brushed up against the ground, feeling the earth and it's messages.

"This must be where he landed." Katie mused, then looked around a moment before turning back to the broom, "You think you can find him?"

In answer the broom took off again, darting through the trees at a rapid pace, hot on Logan's trail.

_Just hold on Logan_, Kendall thought. _We're coming._

* * *

The sound of a soft thud coming from behind him, followed by a screeching wail, alerted Logan that he had hit the creature. Where or how hard didn't matter, but it at least bought him some time.

But not much.

Breathing hard Logan pumped his legs as he raced through the forest, not sure where to go or what his next move would be. Right now though, he knew he just needed to get away from this creature as fast as he could.

Unfortunately the monster had other ideas. Before Logan could even contemplate looking back, the large spider jumped off a tree to his left, landing a few feet in front of him.

Logan skidded to a stop, letting out a small scream as he desperately tried to turn the other way. Yet before he could even finish turning the spider shot a small wad of pure white web out of its mouth, aiming right for Logan's feet.

With a gruff yell Logan fell onto the ground, tugging at his legs to get free from the trap. He chanced a look up at the monster, watching as it's beady multiple eyes regarded him hungrily. Slowly it walked closer to Logan, it's long legs making loud thuds as it hit the cold earth.

Fear clawed at Logan's chest, making his breaths coming in and out in sharp gasps. He watched, helpless, as the monster finally stood over him. It leaned it's face forward, and Logan couldn't help but let a sharp scream tear out of his throat at the fearsome sight of it's hairy mouth and sharp pincers.

Unable to look anymore he curled up into a ball, throwing his arms over his face. All he could think about was Kendall, and how desperately he wished he could be with his love for one last time.

"I'm sorry Kendall." Logan whispered as he trembled on the earth. He took one last deep breath, sure that the end was near, and braced himself for the oncoming pain.

But the sudden wail of agony that echoed through the dark sky was not his.

Peeking through his fingers, Logan watched as the monster was covered in a large white light. It jerked and squealed in pain before it toppled over. Logan slowly brought his hands down, confused but drawn to the sight. He couldn't believe it, and quickly searched for where the source of the light was coming from.

Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders, and a cry of surprise and fear tumbled out of his mouth before he instantly began to struggle.

"Shh baby it's just me." The voice belonging to the hands said, causing Logan to stop short to look up.

Relief filled his body as he came face to face with, "Kendall!"

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan, pulling him close to his body and held onto him with desperation.

"You found me." Logan said, his words slightly muffled by being pressed into Kendall's chest. The blond slid his hands up to cup Logan's face, pulling him way a few inches.

"Of course I found you." Kendall said, giving Logan a loving smile. He leaned forward to give the boy a quick kiss before pulling away, "Now let's get you up." He nodded towards Logan's legs tangled in the web.

As Kendall began to look for something to cut the web with, Logan turned and saw Katie standing a yard away from the spider, her arm raised high and the wand the source of the light slowly dissolving the monster.

"What the hell...?" Logan muttered as Kendall came back towards him to kneel on the ground. The rock in his hand wasn't ideal, but after a couple of minutes it made a slit wide enough for Logan to jerk both his legs free.

Kendall help Logan stand, keeping his arms wrapped tight around the boy. They both took a few steps back to watch as the last of the monster dissolved in the light, leaving on the three of them, and what seemed like a broomstick near Katie's feet.

When the monster was gone, Katie fell to the ground, breathing hard with sweat at her forehead. Both Kendall and Logan raced over to her. Kendall helped her sit up, but could see her face was pale and tired.

She let out a small chuckle and said, "Figures the both of you would run into monsters within five minutes of being here."

"Katie. What is going on?" Logan said, once he saw some color return to the girls face, "Please tell me we are not where I think we are?" The broomstick hovered over Katie for a moment before it went over to Logan and began brushing it's bristles across his face. Logan tried to bat the stick away, but it only lovingly nuzzled him again.

Sadness for the boy etched her face, but she nodded gravely, "I'm sorry Logan. I really am...but I had to bring you back-"

"Had to?" Logan nearly screamed. He stood and ran his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth, "You had to bring me back? Because of this?" He gestured to the white lumps in the distance.

But Katie shook her head. "No Logan. It's...it's worse. It's so much worse." She whispered.

Just as Kendall was about to ask what she meant, Logan's mouth fell open in surprise and he took a step back at whatever it was that was behind Katie and Kendall.

Both turned and saw a large group of people standing behind them. They held muskets and guns and were dressed as...

"Pirates." Katie spat, frowning when she saw them. Her eyes grew dark with mistrust, and she gripped her wand tight.

"'Ello chillen." One of the pirates said, walking towards them with his musket. He was almost as tall as Kendall, with dark hair, black knickers and a white billowing shirt. He even wore a traditional eye patch, the good eye a bright green. "Been lookin' fer ya." He nodded towards Katie, "'Specially you Witch. M'lady's got some conversin to be done, an donnet mean nuttin less you thar wit' some answers fer her." He smiled a row of crooked teeth at the three, and his one eye shone excitedly at what he had found.

He reached out and grabbed her wand, shoving it into his belt, "No sort of cunning tricks now either little on'."

"What do we do?" Logan whispered beside Kendall, who regarded the men and their weapons with fear. Katie, now standing and a little less shaky than before only sighed in answer. "We follow."

* * *

_In another part of Halloweentown..._

* * *

Logan was in heaven. Kendall's kisses and caress were each and in their own right amazing and magical. The way he could play Logan's body like a piece of music, making it sing to every note. He never wanted his love to stop, but if he did...it was just to move on to something better.

With a soft touch, Logan reached up and traced the green collar he had given Kendall for Christmas. The gold circle that connected the two sides glistened in the light, and his fingers moved to gently caress the letters that were carved there, L and K, to be a constant reminder to his werewolf love of his love and dedication to him.

Kendall never took it off.

Logan was soon pulled into another searing kiss from his love, who held him close as his lips danced and traced Logan's with the familiar but loving pattern both recognized.

Slowly Kendall pulled away to look into Logan's eyes. A long hand caressed his face, and Logan whispered, "I love you Kendall. I love you so much."

Kendall smiled and opened his mouth to reply...but no words came out.

"Kendall?" Logan's stomach clenched. Something was wrong. "Kendall?" Logan asked again.

Suddenly the warmth began to melt away, and that fear grew. Logan clenched onto Kendall, who was now frozen above him, but all around darkness began to creep in, and Kendall soon began to fade from his eyes.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted, and leaned forward to grasp onto his love once more. But Kendall jerked back, hunching his back in pain. Soon fur sprouted from the boy's body, the tufts growing darker and coarser. Kendall's clothes ripped as the muscles and claws grew, and Logan watched with horror as the green faded from Kendall's eyes...

Then turned into orbs of blood red.

Logan landed hard onto a cold floor, gasping for breath as the remnants of his dream clenched at his heart; a scream of fear dying in his throat.

Groaning, Logan brought a hand to his forehead where it had landed the hardest. There was no blood, but he didn't doubt a bruise would soon form, along with a lovely bump to keep it company.

Laughter soon assaulted his ears, a high pitched sneering that Logan had grown to hate...and fear.

He opened his eyes, taking in the cold stone cell he was locked in. How long had he been here? Days? Weeks? Not longer than a month...or maybe he was wrong. He wasn't sure. There was no night and day in this windowless cell, and all sort of time had meshed together.

Logan gritted his teeth and called out, "Show yourself Jo. Having fun using your magic to mess with my dreams again?" He hissed out the last part, knowing she had used her powers to pull him out of his fantasy with his love...again.

The sound of creaking filled the room, and Logan looked up to about eight feet above him. A door opened, leading to a small balcony that overlooked his even smaller prison. The ceiling went up above her another ten feet, but the room couldn't have been longer than seven feet.

Jo, the Spider Queen, slowly walked out onto that small balcony. Her shadow from the dim light behind her grew over the walls, the edges coming apart to reveal small spiders clawing along the walls.

Her dark beauty was unmatched. She was dressed all in black, matching her hair, eyes and sharp deadly nails with her long gown of lace and crows feathers. She leaned against the railing, smirking at the boy below her. She was in charged here.

And she loved it.

"Good morning Logan. Or good evening? Ah...who can tell in this dark cell?" She sneered, blinking down at the boy. She smiled at the chains that were wrapped around Logan's throat and wrists, keeping him bound to the wall. He was right about her toying with his dreams. She just couldn't help herself. Every time Logan entertained a happy memory about him and Kendall, she just had to sneak in there and have a little fun herself...by tearing that dream to shreds.

"Where is Kendall?" Logan begged, desperate to know what happened to his werewolf lover. She never told him, but he asked every time she made an appearance.

"You are so single minded Logan." Jo replied with a sigh, "I always hope I'll get some new fun out of you, but it's always Kendall Kendall Kendall with you." She paused to roll her eyes, "Boring."

"Then let me go." Logan said, full well knowing she wouldn't.

Smirking, Jo shook her head, "Oh no. Not done with you yet little Logie." She loved how Logan winced at hearing his lovers nickname on her deadly lips, "The most fun is yet to come. But since you've been wondering, as I could tell from your last dream, I'll give you a little hint at what's happened to your love since I captured you."

She turned and held out her hand to a figure behind her. Logan craned his neck, but the chains kept him close to the wall and he couldn't see who was helping her.

Whoever it was, they placed an object in her hand. Jo turned back to Logan, saying, "Since you found me in such a pleasant mood, here's a little something to play with your imagination for a while. If you can tear yourself away from all the interesting things in this nice cell that I was _so_ kind to place you in."

She tossed the object over the balcony, and Logan watched it fall to the ground, landing just a couple of inches in front of him.

In the darkness he couldn't make out what it was, but when he reached forward and grabbed it, his heart jumped to his throat and the tears blurred his vision so much he had to blink them away before he could be sure that this was what he dreaded it was.

"He screamed the most when I took it from him." Was Jo's parting words, followed by the creaking and loud slamming of the door shutting behind her.

"No." Logan moaned, running his hands over the object. "Please...no." He sobbed again. He had thought he had been all cried out after being locked in this cell for so long, but this put him more over the edge than he had ever thought he could go.

In his hand, he held a collar of forest green, with a gold circle connecting the sides. But the green fabric was burnt and singed, breaking the connection. And the gold was scratched and bent, the letters unrecognizable. He even couldn't see the gold lettering on the fabric anymore the item was so damaged.

As his sobs grew louder in the dark cell, Logan could only fear how much worse his lover fared than this collar.

* * *

**In case you don't remember, the ruined collar is from my Nightmare Revisited one shots, chapter 7 _What's This?_ Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy whats to come :)**

**xoxo BA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back! I'm super sorry for taking so long to update this. I am back on track and things should start moving along again. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Real World Verse_

* * *

Carlos dreamed of puppies. Short ones...big ones. Little dogs so furry you could barely make out their eyes, and others with fur so soft they felt like clouds when you ran your fingers along their backs.

He laid on the floor, cold but not uncomfortable, and laughed as all the puppies jumped all over him, yelping and lapping up his face. Their tiny legs tickling his stomach and leaving gentle scratches on his arms.

"Good doggies!" Carlos exclaimed, "Yes you are. Yes you are!" He laughed as one nuzzled under his chin before he looked up to see more dogs heading for him to join the snuggle fest.

Suddenly a little wiener dog jumped up on his lap. "Well hello there little guy!" He said, then held the puppy close to his face, "Who's the cutest doggie in the world?"

As he nuzzled the dog cheek to cheek, he was surprised to hear, "Carlos!"

Stopping short, Carlos frowned and looked back at the wiener dog, who was staring back at him with blank beady eyes and a long pink tongue dancing with each breath.

"Um..." Carlos began, then, "Who is the cutest dog in the world?"

"Carlos!" A voice exclaimed, but it didn't come from the dogs mouth. Carlos looked around, but all he saw were dogs jumping and playing...and darkness everywhere else. He hadn't noticed that before. Gulping nervously, he looked back at the dog. "How am I the cutest dog in the world?"

"Carlos!" He heard once more, which was followed by a growl. Carlos looked down at the dog, who was now bearing it's teeth at him.

"Um...good doggie. Nice doggie." Carlos put the dog down, but not before the wiener dog barked loudly. Once it was on the ground, it crouched and waggled it's tail.

"No boy..sit...stay...heel...pause!" Carlos scrambled to stand. The dog let out another bark...then lunged.

"Carlos!"

The Latino landed on his back, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Stay..." he panted groggily as he came out of his dream, "Pause..."

Suddenly a face that was not the wiener dog entered into his view above him.

"Finally dude. I was worried I'd have to dump water on you." James said, looking down at his friend. He held out a hand and grabbed Carlos, then hauled him up to stand. But Carlos was still a bit unstable, so James pulled him close before leading him to sit down.

"Where are we?" Carlos asked, looking up at James as he tried to get his head to stop spinning.

James lowered his friend onto the closed toilet seat then answered, "In the bathroom in the apartment. Don't worry it took me a minute to get my head straight to. I have no clue what happened."

Carlos shook his head a bit then looked up at James...then down. Then at himself. Then...down.

"Oh my God!" Carlos exclaimed, quickly shoving his hands between his legs before closing them. "Why are we naked?" He looked to his side, away from James, but not before a deep blush caressed his cheeks.

"Got me dude. I just woke up and we were like this." James answered, smirking at his friends unease. He, on the other hand, had no problem with it. He was hot, and he knew it.

"Then...go get some pants!" Carlos looked back at James angrily, soon realizing the boy was smiling. He looked away again quickly, "And get me some too!"

"Can't." James said, leaning against the opposite wall, totally comfortable with his exposure, "The lock's jammed. We're stuck in here until someone let's us out."

"That could take hours!" Carlos groaned.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, "Hey who's in there?"

"Or not." James said as he pushed himself off the wall and headed to the door. "Katie! Me and Carlos are stuck in here. Can you get us out?"

"Dude." Carlos hissed, "We're still naked!"

Smirking, James looked around before finding the plunger, then tossing it to Carlos, who caught it with a sneer. "Here. Use this."

"Not funny." Carlos yelled.

The door knob began to jerk violently and Katie called out, "Almost there!"

Yelping, Carlos jumped up and grabbed the shower curtain, wrapping it around his waist. James snickered then bent down and opened the cabinet under the sink. He reached in and grabbed two towels, tossing one at Carlos and then wrapping the other one around his waist.

"You're a jerk." Carlos said before following his friends actions.

Suddenly the door burst open, hitting the wall violently before revealing their little surrogate sister wielding a giant sledgehammer.

"My normal lock picks wouldn't work." She explained at their dubious glances at the hammer in her hands. She tossed it on the ground then asked, "Why are you naked?"

"Good question!" Carlos yelled and stormed out of the room, heading for his bedroom.

Katie watched him go, then turned back to James, "Do I even want to know?"

"No. But I do. I have no idea what happened. One minute I'm talking to Carlos and Logan and..." James paused, a thoughtful expression on his face, "And you."

He regarded the girl, no longer dressed in a frilly dress and pig tails. Instead she was in her usual attire of jeans, t-shirt and chucks.

"Me?" Katie said, interrupting his thoughts, "I just woke up from a nap."

"No." James said, "You, Carlos, Logan and me were down in the lobby." He began to pace as bits of memory fell back into their desired slots, "We were talking, and you were looking at the ceiling..."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Katie asked, crossing her arms. "Whatever happened to you, _I_ wasn't there."

"Then...then...I said something about dogs..." James continued, ignoring her, "And then...nothing."

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Katie said.

Sighing, James ran his free hand through his hair and said, "No!" He shook his head and turned back to Katie, "Look, go find Logan...he might know what happened-"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" James shot back, confused.

"I mean I can't find him anywhere. Or Kendall. I went looking for them as soon as I got up. I've looked everywhere! At first I thought all four of you were missing, but then I found you two goons. But no Kendall or Logan. They haven't left the hotel cause their wallet's and phones are still here and mom took the car anyways. But I've literally searched every inch. I even checked out Bitter's security cameras! Nothing."

James huffed, "That's impossible. They have to be here somewhere." He shifted then continued, "Look, let me get dressed and then we can go look at Bitter's security cameras again. See if we can check out what happened earlier in that hallway with Logan-"

Jame's plan was interrupted by a frantic Carlos suddenly yelling, "Guys! Guys come quick!"

Katie and James shared a worried look before they took off towards Carlos's voice. When they found him standing in the living room, they both skidded to a stop.

"Okay..." James began after a few moments with his mouth hanging open in surprise, "_How_ did you miss this?"

"I...I just ran by. I didn't see Kendall's ridiculously tall head so I just kept going. I-I didn't even-" Katie stumbled over her words, but blinked in surprise at what she saw.

The living room was a mess. The couch was overturned, pillows, papers torn to shreds, and glass from pictures and the broken windows scattered everywhere.

And in the middle of the floor was a giant Pentagram...but it's middle bore a large black scar so deep it cracked the floor.

* * *

_Halloweenverse_

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?" Kendall asked Katie, who was walking on his left side. On his right he kept a tight arm around Logan's waist, desperate to not let the boy out of his sights again. Logan seemed fine with that plan, since he was grasping onto Kendall's shirt and kept looking around nervously.

They were still the Pirates hostages, with the roughneck seamen on all their sides as they walked through the forest. Kendall was desperate for some answers, but every time one of them opened their mouths...

"Oi! Shut yer yapper's till we arrive." One of the pirates yelled, poking Kendall gently with his sword.

That happened.

Katie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before turning to her...sorta...brother. She knew she needed to explain...something. "We're going to meet their queen-"

"Jo?" Logan gasped from beside Kendall.

The tall blond frowned and said, "Jo? What do you mean-?"

"No." Katie quickly whispered, since one of the Pirates turned to give her another sneer. She indicated for the boy's to whisper as well, "A Pirate queen. I've never met her before, but I've heard stories." She paused, "Bad ones."

"What do they want with us?" Logan shot back, his nerves building again. He felt better that Kendall and Katie were here, but at the same time he was worried. It was one thing for him to get hurt in this world, but he would never wish it on these people that he loved.

"My magic...and I think I know why." Katie answered.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

Katie remained quiet for a moment, but the answer quickly dawned on Logan, "Jo."

"What do you mean Jo?" Kendall asked again, annoyed at being left out of the loop.

Logan sighed and took Kendall's hand, "Remember when Jo disappeared a few months ago?"

Nodding, Kendall shot Logan a confused glance. He did remember. He felt bad when it happened, and was worried, and since they had left each other on such bad terms he had hopped that whatever happened to her, she was okay. No one knew what went down, and there was a whole investigation. But eventually they had to accept that Jo was missing, and not coming back anytime soon.

"Well...apparently she didn't just disappear." Logan began, remembering what Katie had told him back home. Said witch quickly took over for him, "She came here."

"What?" Kendall exclaimed, then shot the Pirates a nervous glance before whispering, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't explain everything yet...but from what I understand now our Jo's ghost took the body of your Jo. She stole it from your universe and brought it here."

"How-?" Logan and Kendall began, but Katie held up a hand.

"Like I said. I can't explain everything now." She sighed and nodded towards the distance, "Anyways it looks like we're here."

Both Kendall and Logan followed her glance and saw what she was looking at. Across the large valley they had come to, a large and old abandoned looking pirate ship stood tall in the distance. It looked strange in a sea of grass, but was still impressive in it's large size and intimidating strength. Holes from cannons littered the sides, and the large, once white sails were now a ghostly gray and tattered. The wood from the ship was old and worn down, broken and ragged where the wood twisted and splintered.

The Pirates pushed them on, and as they got closer they could see several large bonfires with men and woman standing around them. They heard jaunty sea music coming from someone's violin, and shouts of "Hey Ho!" and "Aye" and other typical pirate speak mingling among the crowd. Some danced, some stood, many sat and drank from long wooden tables. Barrels of food that looked like fish and at times fruit were scattered around the area, but many were more interested in the giant kegs pouring ale out of the spouts.

Soon the group was upon the Pirate horde, and as they got closer someone noticed them. With a shout, "Get the Queen!" to another Pirate, all of the Pirates began walking towards the smaller party.

"What'ave we hear?" One female Pirate said, walking over with a swagger of someone who wielded sharp blades and wasn't afraid to use them in any creative manner she chose, "You find us'a witch?"

The Pirate who led the group snarled and said, "See fer yerself wench." Then grabbed Katie by the neck and pushed her forward to show off his capture. Katie let out a surprised squeak, but it was drowned out by Kendall shouting, "Let go of her!" He lunged for the Pirate holding his sister but the other Pirates grabbed him and pulled him back.

Logan's heart nearly burst when one man held a dagger to Kendall's throat. He jerked forward to help, but the other Pirates anticipated that he would, and were already starting to drag him back.

Katie squirmed against the mans hold on her neck as she was dragged towards the taller woman. She glared up at the Pirate, who regarded her with a snarl. "This the magickin' witch at's been causing so much misbehavin'? She's so...mini. Mistress might'en not reckon it verity."

"Ought to reckon your own place Serenity." Came a voice from behind the pirate. Serenity stilled, then turned and bowed her head gently at the girl behind her.

"M'pologies highness." Serenity said as she took a step back. Kendall and Logan both saw that many of the Pirates had parted their crowed, and were all murmuring various words of apologies to their queen as their heads were bowed low.

"Logan..." Kendall began, his eyes wide as he stared at the Pirate Queen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing...he just...couldn't.

But Logan could. He had already been through this; experienced this surreal realization before. "I know." Were the only words he could muster.

She stood tall, with dusty tan skin and long dark hair as straight as the scabbard that held her sword by her thin hips. Dark kohl lined her sharp eyes, and her outfit consisted of a black vest over black pants, separated by a bright white coral belt with a buckle made of gold. Upon her head she wore a large Pirate hat, adorned with colorful beads.

But it was her voice that made them realize...

"Lucy..." Logan breathed out.

She smiled, a devious grin that neither boy had ever seen upon her handsome features, "Welcome...prisoners."

* * *

_Real World Verse_

* * *

"You distract Bitters while Katie and I look at the footage." James explained to Carlos as the elevator doors opened. He, Katie and Carlos walked out into the hallway, regarding the angry man at his station in the Lobby scowling at everyone.

With a whine, Carlos answered, "Ugh...why do I have to do it?"

"Cause Katie knows how to work the security camera's and cause I said so!" James snapped at his friend, and pushed him towards their hotel manager. Carlos rolled his eyes and glared at the boy, then turned and walked up to Bitters.

Katie and James crouched low behind a couch, peering over the edge as Carlos began talking to the man.

"James." Katie whispered to her friend.

"Mm?" James answered distractedly.

"I-I'm nervous." She confessed.

James turned to the girl, frowning as he realized she was telling the truth. He could see it in her eyes, and it was a look he had rarely, if ever, seen on her before.

"I mean...I don't remember anything about what you told me. Hiding with you, talking to Kendall and Logan...I swear I hadn't seen them since breakfast!" Katie exclaimed in a rush, "But..."

"But what?" James asked, not allowing himself to admit that he was getting worried as well.

"I just...I know it's crazy. But for a second...before...before I fell asleep..." She sighed, then turned to James, "I swear I thought I saw...myself."

"...Yourself?" James asked, but jumped when he heard a loud screeching.

Both Katie and James stood up to see Carlos dashing out of the lobby with a Bitters covered in mud chasing after him.

"How did he-?" Katie began, but James grabbed her hand and yelled, "Never mind let's go!"

They dashed into the back office and raced to the security cameras. Katie jumped into the seat and immediately began working the controls like a pro. James hovered above her giving directions.

"Okay. It's 2pm now, we had breakfast around what...8? So find the hallway...fast forward to couple of hours."

"Okay..." Katie mumbled as she worked. They were both silent for a minute until James yelled, "There!"

Both watched as Logan and Katie dashed into the hallway, soon followed by Carlos and James.

"James..." Katie said, "James I don't remember any of it." He could hear the trembling in her voice as she watched herself. "And oh my God what am I wearing!" She peered closer to the screen, then with a sickening realization...it was the dress she was thinking about wearing that day. James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but continued to watch.

"There...that's when I made the dogs comment." James said, leaning forward, unable to breathe.

And then...

"Whoa!" James and Katie both jumped back, watching the two transform before their eyes.

"That did not..." Katie began.

"...Just happen." James finished.

As Logan fell onto the floor in the screen in front of them, silence descended on the room.

Eventually James said, "We gotta find them...and fast."

* * *

_Halloweenverse_

* * *

"H-how-?" Kendall whispered to Logan as the Pirates began dragging them towards the giant ship. He had a protective arm around Katie after the pirate let her go. "How is this possible?"

Lucy hadn't said anything else to them, just crooked a gloved finger covered in leather and beckoned the group to follow...along with their Pirate entourage.

"Remember when I told you about Carlos's ex...Muffy? Why I was so freaked out because I met her doppelganger here? Well...it's like that here. Everyone from our world is here...but...different..."

Kendall thought for a moment, then answered,"Like I'm that werewolf...and you're a Zombie-" but Logan cut him off quickly.

"Was a Zombie. As in not anymore remember?"

"Right." Kendall said, trying to remember Logan's story from when he first came...wherever they were. It had been almost six months since Logan had finally told him, and while he remembered most of it, there were still some details he was fuzzy on. And Logan hadn't repeated the story since, so he was just going on a first draft of what he knew.

"I'm still super confused." Kendall admitted, turning to his boyfriend with a small, apologetic smile. Logan smiled back sympathetically.

"I know. I'm not entirely sure about anything here either." He sighed and turned to Katie, who was currently sticking her tongue out at one of the Pirates back. "She's really the only person who can answer most of our questions." He looked back up at Kendall, "But not now. Now, we've gotta figure out how to get out of this mess first."

Nodding, Kendall looked up at the giant pirate ship they were walking towards, "Right." He sighed, "That might be a problem."

* * *

_In another part of Halloween Town_

* * *

Jo smiled and ran a pale hand along the orb hovering in front of her. It glowed a sickly yellow, but the image it showed her was clear and sharp.

Logan, the werewolf's lover, clutched the tattered and burnt collar that once held its forest green color bright as life. The tears falling in rivers down his face only made her smile more.

"Oh darling." She whispered, evil dripping with every word, "Save those tears. We have much..._much_ more in store for you."

Suddenly the sound of her chamber door swinging open alerted her to a new presence. She spun around, scowling and ready to tear out the throat of the person interrupting her without being summoned.

But when she saw who it was, she knew it was useless.

Ghosts hardly have throats, or anything really, that could be torn out.

"Ugh. Bitters. What?" She asked, annoyed as she turned back to the orb. Logan was now laying back down on the cold ground, curled up into a ball and trembling. Smiling, she ran a finger across the glass, then opened her hand and waved it, causing the image to dissipate.

"My highness," Bitter began with a tremble, hovering above the ground, "I-I-I have s-s-some news." He let out a small whimper when she turned back to him, glaring at his floating form with deep black eyes before she walked across her chamber to a large chair made of dark granite and glass at the other end of the room.

She loved her lair. It was cold from the stone walls that towered above her. Nothing hung on the walls besides large windows, but she needed nothing except the scepter that hovered in the middle the room, it's large orb alerting her to all that went on in Halloween Town...her kingdom.

She sat regally in her chair, letting out a sigh, "Spit it out Bitters." Waving her hand, she indicated that the ghost hover closer to her.

"It's about your pets, my liege." He said, keeping a good distance from her, but close enough to not look like he was scared...even if he was.

"Mm?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "What? Are they not getting enough to eat?"

"N-no.." Bitters began. He cleared his throat, braced himself, then, "Two of them...are gone."

"What?" Jo screeched, jumping up to stalk back towards the scepter. Bitters quickly floated out of her path. She swiped her hand through the air, causing the orb to light back up again.

"Who. Where?" She demanded of Bitters.

The man began to stumble over his words with fear, but one sharp look from her and he quickly spat out, "The lagoon creature at the hotel...a-and your arachnid who guards the captives."

"How is that possible?" She screamed, scanning with wide eyes the places her pets used to be as the orb quickly shifted to each place he spoke of.

But there was nothing. The swamp pool was still, but she could see traces from the battle that had occurred. Another wave and she saw the forest. Her captives still nestled safely in their cocoons, but the burnt ground and blackened trees showed that this precious one had fallen as well.

"Ah!" She screamed, waving her hand once more in anger while ignoring the windows shattering behind her from her magical rage. Swinging around, she stalked up the Bitters. Holding out her hand, two blue shinning dots swirled out of it, then began to circle around the ghost.

"No. My liege. Please!" He begged, watching the orbs as they grew brighter and brighter, and he began to fade...

"How. Is. That. Possible?" She asked again, breathing heavily with rage.

"I-I-" Bitters began, "Magic. There was a strong sense of magic all around both places-."

"Impossible!" Jo screamed...then paused. "Unless-unless it was...her"

"That's what I thought as well." Bitters said, then bent over as in pain, "Please-"

Opening back up her palm, the blue dots quickly swirled across the room and back into her hand, leaving Bitters to sag as his form became heavier again.

Walking back towards the scepter, Jo waved her hand once more, smiling as the sickly yellow glow embraced her sight once again, "Alright little witch. Let's see what you have planned."

* * *

**Okay! I know things might be a bit confusing now, but a _lot_ of what is going on will be explained in the next chapter. I wanted to set some more of these scenes set up, but things will start coming together soon before our hero's move onto their next task to save Halloween Town!**

**xoxo BA**


End file.
